multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jogorian Great Nation War
The Jogorian Great Nation War was a long and hard war between many nations of Jogoria. It lasted more than 500 years. The War About 200,000 years ago, the first nations on Jogoria began to appear. They were very primitive, and the largest city, Jotorap, was only home to about 10,000. As the years progressed, some nations stayed and some died away. 52,000 years later, the Yamar Republic States declared independence from the Great Utan Nation. At first, it seemed a peacful end would come and the YRS would be annexed by the huge GUN. After 432 years, the YRS finally gave in and peacfully became part of the GUN again. However, the Tragu Republic had sided with the YRS and declared war against the GUN. This officially started the Great Nation War, the longest lasting war in Jogorian history. After 100 years of fighting, the Democratic States of Rutam signed an alliance with the TR and attacked the GUN. The GUN desperately searched for assitance. In 52,535 MYC, that help came in the form of the Minea Kingdom. As the war approaced 200 years, over 300 million Jogorians had paid the ultimate price and still, no end was in sight. As the 4 waring nations looked to peace, the GUN king was assasinated, sparking riots in the street for more decisive victories. In 52,590 MYC the GUN and MK began a joint research project on a nuclear bomb. Soon after, word hit the TR and DSR, they too began work on a superweapon of their own dubbed "Project P." In 52,600 MYC it was announced that the GUN had built its first nuclear weapon and launched it at the capital of the TR. It made it to 10 miles from Impalaca (the capital) before the TR used "Project P" which was actually an EM pulse that was used to defuse the nuclear missile before it impacted, successfully creating a nuclear shield around the TR's and the DSR's borders. In 52,900 MYC, air raids over cities became the most frequent sight on Jogoria. In the 468 years that the war had been dragging on, over 1.5 billion Jogorians had died. It wasn't until 52,932 MYC, on the 500th anniversary of the beginning of the war that a stunning air raid over Jotorap destroyed 90% of the GUN's factories, finally giving the TR and DSR the upper hand in the war. 5 years after the air raid, millions of TR and DSR troops were sieging Jotorap and finally after 5 years of pounding the city to dust, the GUN surrendered after suffering 510 years of warfare and hundreds of millions of losses. The MK soon followed and the war officially ended in 52,933 MYC. This was the last war ever fought on the planet of Jogoria. However, it was nearly the war that destroyed nearly all sapient life on the planet. Modern Jogorians look upon their ancestors of this era in disgust for not uniting under the common cause of finding the Star Gods. It was nearly 90,000 years after this war that Jogorians united under one banner and took to the stars. 98,000 years of peace and prosperity made the Jogorians soft but when they met the Flesh Thieves, that all changed very quickly. Category:Wars Category:Events